


Denied

by Codexfawkes



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now see here,” Reed blustered, puffing his chest out. “No, you see here. I am queen geek around here until such time as Tony Stark, and by Tony I mean Pepper, says otherwise." Darcy told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss. Originally, I intended this to be a Darcy thwarts Reed and flirts with Johnny story. Darcy and Bruce however had other ideas. Also, feel free to check me out on tumblr. http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/

“Sir, there is a…situation, developing down on Dr.’s Foster and Banner’s floor.” Jarvis said sounding hesitant. Tony looked over at Bruce, who raised an eyebrow of curiosity and concern. Last they knew Thor had, under Darcy’s orders, swept Jane out of the lab for some enforced sack time and left Darcy to do some organizing before she too left for the day. And by left, they meant rode the elevator up a few floors to the apartment Tony (Pepper) had setup for her when she’d followed Foster from London.

“Put it on the big screen J” Tony said as a blue holographic screen materialized showing a live security feed from the floor below them.

Getting onto the R&D floors of Avengers (nee  Stark) Tower without working there or having an appointment wasn’t easy. First you had to get past the security guards in the lobby to the employee elevators. Then you had to actually get on the Jarvis run elevator, get Jarvis to bring the elevator up to the floor you wanted, then once on one of the R&D floors get past another security check point. All of this was before you could set foot in the corridor that would lead you to the lab spaces. It was this check point by the elevators on the floor beneath them, that Tony and Bruce were now watching. There stood Darcy Lewis, immovable object, baring entrance to the floor (the security guard Javi hovering behind her protectively) to none other than the Fantastic Douche, Reed Richards and his brother in-law Johnny Storm. Reed looked as if he’d been told the sky is polka dotted (confused and slightly pained), but Storm looked like he was trying not to laugh and applaud at the same time.

Darcy had her arms crossed under her chest, her hip cocked, and what she called her “resting bitch face” on. Whatever Richards was pedaling, she wasn’t buying.

“But…” Reed tried but Darcy cut him off.

“Nope, not happening. You don’t have an appointment. No appointment no access, that’s how it works. How you got Dena down stairs to give you a temporary badge without an appointment I don’t know.” Darcy threw an unimpressed look at Storm who clearly smothered a grin, but tipped his head in acknowledgement that it was his doing.

“But no appointment no access to the doc, nope, not happening, not on my watch.” Darcy told him completely unimpressed by the erstwhile hero in front of her.

“It is imperative to my research that I speak to Dr. Foster immediately.” Richards insisted, for what was clearly not the first time.

“Is the world gonna end?” Darcy asked.

“What?” Reed asked thrown by the question.

“This problem of yours, if it doesn’t get solved today, is the world going to end, the city implode, a building collapse leading to disaster, is anything resembling any of those things going to happen?” Darcy demanded.

“No, but…” Reed answered before getting cut off again.

“Then it can wait. Dr. Foster is getting much needed rest after being in the lab for 72 hours straight. Unless there is an actual emergency I am not allowing her to be woken up. Go home and call for an appointment. Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday.” Darcy informed him, impervious to any argument Richards had.

“We’re sure she’s not related to you?” Bruce asked grinning at Tony.

“You ran the DNA yourself.” Tony shot back grinning as well.

“Now see here,” Reed blustered, puffing his chest out.

“No, you see here. I am queen geek around here until such time as Tony Stark, and by Tony I mean Pepper (Tony made a soft protesting noise at this while Bruce huffed out a laugh), says otherwise. My job is to take care of Jane. That has always been my job from the moment I signed on with her. So frankly Mr. Fantastically Large Ego, I don’t give an aerial rodent’s backside about what you want. No appointment, no access, end of discussion.” Darcy told him.

“Aerial rodent’s…” Reed trailed off, glancing at Storm in confusion.

“A flying rat’s ass Reed, she doesn’t give a flying rat’s ass.” Johnny clarified, grinning as if Darcy were the best thing since Betty White. Betty White being awesome and predating sliced bread. Richards looked disgruntled as Darcy turned her attention to Johnny for a moment, sending an amused smirk his way, before turning hard eyes on Richards.

“It’s time for you to take your wanna be hero self out of here and let me get back to work. I’d say the eye candy could stay, but I’m not that easily swayed by abs anymore. Once you’ve seen an Asgardian shirtless, it’s all downhill.” Darcy told them. Reed opened his mouth ready to argue but Darcy didn’t give him the chance.

“Javier here will escort you down to the lobby,” she said deftly plucking the temporary security badges from their hands, “don’t think it hasn’t been a little slice of heaven, because it hasn’t.” Darcy quipped with a condescending smile for Reed, and smirk for Johnny before turning on her heel and sauntering away completely ignoring the scientists spluttering. As Darcy disappeared from view Javier began herding the two men toward the elevator.

“Please tell me she’s single.” Storm was saying with a grin. “Son, Miss Lewis is so far out of your league you’d need that fancy space station back just to catch a glimpse of it.” Javier answered as they stepped into the small car.

“Jarvis, inform Happy of the security snafu if Lewis hasn’t and tell HR to give her a raise. Whichever the next pay grade is.” Tony ordered before returning to his work happily.

“I’m going to…” Bruce said gesturing toward the elevator. Tony waved him away, an indulgent smile on his face. Bruce got in the elevator and got off on the floor his lab shared with Jane’s. He went into his own lab, removing his lab coat and hanging it up before heading into Jane’s space across the hall. Darcy sat in her administrative area in the front corner with floor to ceiling windows to her back. She was diligently typing as Bruce walked toward her.

“Hey,” he greeted softly.

"Hey you,” Darcy replied, beaming up at him. It was something that amazed Bruce, she was always happy to see him.

“Tony and I saw what happened with Richards, nice stonewalling.” Bruce told her with a smirk.

“Why thank you good sir,” Darcy said smirking proudly.

“So, um, Storm…seemed pretty amused by you.” Bruce observed awkwardly.

“Well I was verbally smacking down his brother in-law, I think there’s some unwritten rule that people have to enjoy seeing their in-laws shut down.” Darcy answered with a shrug.

“He, uh, asked Javi if you were single.” Bruce mentioned in an overly casual tone. Darcy stood and walked around the desk, stepping close to Bruce.

“I hope he shut that shit down, I’m not interested in a fleeting moment that’ll burn out quicker than Tony on hour 78 of a three day science bender.” Darcy replied.

“Go to lunch with me, please?” Bruce asked quickly, as if the words were spilling out of him of their own volition.

“Like a date?” Darcy wanted to clarify with a hopeful smile.

“Not like a date, a date in actuality.” Bruce confirmed smiling softly at her.

“In that case, I’d love to.” Darcy agreed, gently running her hand through his hair.

“Sorry, been wanting to do that since we met.” Darcy told him.

“Don’t apologize; I like it when you touch me.” Bruce confessed.

“Sweetheart, I’ll touch you as much as you can take.” Darcy purred, linking her arm through his and grabbing her purse. Bruce blushed, but didn’t object to either the offer or Darcy’s proximity as they made their way to the employee elevator.

“Jarvis, send Pepper a copy of the footage of Lewis and Banner getting cozy then text those two that they have the rest of the day off.” Tony ordered returning to his work as the screen once more shut down.

“Very good sir,” Jarvis answered satisfaction in his tone. Jarvis liked Miss Lewis and Dr. Banner, if his people were content, all was right with his world.

**Author's Note:**

> No really, check me out on tumblr. Three more followers and I start taking fic submissions. http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
